To determine whether 1)myristate, palmitate, and sterate are metabolized to other fatty acids, 2)myristate, plamitate and stearate (or their metabolites) are distributed differently into the lipid components of chylomicrons, VLDL, IDL, LDL and HDL and whether they alter the composition of these lipoproteins, 3)fatty acids given IV complexed with albumin are metabolized differently than fatty acids given orally as ethyl esters, 4)patients with hyperlipidemia metabolize these fatty acids differently than subjects without hyperlipidemia.